The University of Illinois Hospital and its component institutions, the West Side Veteran's Administration (WSVA), and the Mount Sinai Medical Center serve a large minority population composed primarily of African-American and Hispanic individuals. There is a long history of strong commitment from all three institutions to serve this population within the city of Chicago. The objectives of this grant renewal for the University of Illinois (UIC) Minority-Based CCOP (MBCCOP) are to: 1. Continue to increase minority participation in clinical cancer research protocols by implementing recruitment and retention goals in collaboration with participating primary care physicians, hospitals, affiliated clinics, support staff, and community leaders; 2. Increase the awareness, understanding, and involvement of health care providers, community leaders and local organizations in the UIC MB-CCOP activities; 3. Improve access to state-of-the-art treatment and cancer prevention and control research for minority individuals; 4. Provide a primary care and community base for extending cancer control advances to the minority population; 5. Study issues of quality of life and recruitment onto clinical trials in minority cancer patients. These objectives will be met by an established minority clinical research headquarters which utilizes the research bases of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB), Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG), Children's Cancer Group (CCG), and Gynecological Oncology Group (GOG). The MBCCOP headquarters is located at University of Illinois and coordinates participation of patients from all three component institutions. Efforts will be increased to develop effective affiliations with primary care sites (Mount Sinai Primary Care Network, Family Practice, General Internal Medicine, Women's Health) and organizations which will target community based efforts towards cancer awareness (Midwest Latino Women's Health Research Center and National Black Leadership Initiative in Cancer). This will provide the patient base to allow better recruitment of minority patients to cancer control and prevention trials. The UIC-MBCCOP provides an identifiable center committed to excellence in cancer care for the underserved communities of Chicago. In this renewal we hope to more effectively bridge our efforts with the minority communities and improve cancer control and prevention efforts for those who are in most need.